


with feathers

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: Kimuhontas, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai’s solos are long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2008 s.m.a.p. concert tour. ([for reference](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-p1bhSkIwE))

Nakai hasn’t started singing yet and they already changed into their next costumes, and Tsuyoshi immediately disappears to practice piano, and Shingo disappears probably to fall asleep in some corner (Nakai’s solos are long), and when Goro turns around, there is Takuya. With feathers in his hair.

“Damn. You’re hot.”

Takuya smirks with one side of his lips, in that _I-thought-we-established-that-long-ago_ way, he takes a hard look at fur-wrapped Goro and then he’s dragging him to some dark corner where no one walks by (different than Shingo’s corner, quite obviously).

Nakai’s solos are long.

“I haven’t done my hair yet!” Goro protests when he can unlatch his lips from Takuya’s and it’s not really all that easy, because he really doesn’t want to have to unlatch them, but then he needs his lips Takuya-free to talk.

“It’s me or your hair,” Takuya says, nudging Goro’s neck, face half-buried in fur as he is searching for a patch of skin to suck on.

Now if that isn’t the biggest dilemma in Goro’s life. But Takuya is already brushing away the sash tied around Goro’s waist to get to his pants, muttering, “What is this unnecessary thing,” and Goro thinks performing a couple of songs with bad hair might not kill him after all.

He pushes Takuya’s shirt half off one shoulder and Takuya makes to slip the piece of fur that’s on his other shoulder completely off, but Goro holds onto it, “Don’t,” and Takuya quirks an eyebrow but leaves it and then Goro is licking his collarbone and feathers dangle at his eye and his eyelashes flutter. He is soon forced back against some railing, Takuya pushes his tongue into Goro’s mouth so that Goro can’t moan when he grabs his cock, while Goro grabs fistfuls of shirt, fur, hair, he has to hold onto _something_.

He closes his eyes and everything is almost spinning, loud music and Nakai’s singing, sound distorted, something pressing uncomfortably into Goro’s lower back, he tries to kiss back but Takuya is working his cock with fast and rough pulls that render him powerless and he can only let himself be kissed, then bitten, and Takuya swaps his hand away when he tries to drag his fingernails from his shoulder down his chest because it will show.

“Takuya, I’m gonna...”

They never performed in cum-stained clothes and it’s definitely not a trend they should start, but still, Goro’s never seen anyone sink to his knees so swift and smooth, the loud explosion on stage drowns out his groan and Takuya lets him ride it out in his mouth.

When he gets up, the feathers in his hair are all askew. Goro breathes heavily.

“What about you?”

Takuya tries adjusting his clothes.

“I’m fine...”

Goro is already undoing his pants. Nakai’s solos are long.


End file.
